


ACS week oneshots

by aspiringcryptid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ACS week, Hoooooo it’s gay, M/M, first fic ever yeehaw, get Ready it’s a wild ride, i don’t know how this works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringcryptid/pseuds/aspiringcryptid
Summary: what’s on the label, folks





	ACS week oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready bc I’ve never written any fics before. Feedback is welcome!!!

Cyrus had never been good with touch. 

Touch never meant loving caresses or gentle pats on the shoulder. It never meant soft kisses on his cheeks, or carding one’s hands through his hair, or gently grasping his hands.

Touch always meant pain. Touches to his shoulders and hands always meant cold, painful grips and snarled insults. Someone raising their hand near his face was always reeling back for a slap, and a hand in his hair always meant it was to be yanked and manhandled until it was thin and ripped from his scalp.

Touch, as he had come to interpret it, meant stripping away his worth. Someone like him wasn’t worthy of kindness, of gentle caring. He simply was not good enough for it- he was cold and frail and monotone, with bitten fingernails and sunken eyes. He didn’t deserve touch. He didn’t deserve love.

That was why he was always thoroughly confused by Giovanni. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men were sitting on a patch of grass, the endless, expansive darkness of the night sky above them. Cyrus was vaguely aware of a twig digging into the heel of his palm as he leaned back and the bitter, thick aroma of his companion’s cigarette drifting through the air. He felt a shift next to him. 

“Damn, skies here in Sinnoh are clear as hell. Can’t see nearly this many stars from Viridian.” Giovanni’s smooth voice broke the silence between them as he shifted again, this time closer to Cyrus as he took another drag of his cigarette. Cyrus offered a small nod and a gentle smile, flushing and trembling a little at the close proximity. As they have continued going on these dates, Giovanni had grown bolder. He wondered why he hadn’t left him yet- from what he understood, many lovers would at least want their partners to be emotionally open at this point. It was a miracle that Giovanni had stayed for even just a few short months.

“You know any constellations?”

Giovanni’s voice once again shook him from his thoughts. 

“I know a few. . . I doubt you’d be interested in them, though. It’s kind of boring, as I’ve been told.” Cyrus shrugged lightly, his insecurity evident.

The other man let out a low laugh, merely a grumble in his chest. “I wouldn’t have asked had I not been interested.” He, in a stroke of boldness, lifted his hand and gently dragged a finger along Cyrus’ jaw, turning his head to look him in the eyes.

The younger man began to tremble, his hands shaking uncontrollably. 

He’s gonna hurt me he’s gonna hurt me he’s gonna attack me he’s-

The sharp sting of a slap never came. Thus, leaving only the soft, feather light touches of Giovanni’s calloused hands against his face, now moving up to his cheekbone. As his thumb ghosted over the freckles dotting his skin, he couldn’t help but lean into his hand. 

Giovanni noticed that when he stopped shaking, Cyrus looked like he was about to start purring.

All too soon, he took his hand away. “So, how about those constellations, huh?”

Cyrus glanced up at the stars, turning away from Giovanni. 

“Um. Yes, of course. Well, there’s the gyarados, which is that band of stars right there, and the. . .”

As Cyrus continued to explain, he became vaguely aware of a hand around his waist. He was pulled closer, and closer, until he was leaning completely up against the man next to him.

As he had exhausted the name of every constellation in the night sky, he suddenly became aware of their position. He was leaning back against Giovanni’s chest, one of his hands carding through his sky-blue hair, and the other propping them up. 

Cyrus allowed himself a soft smile. He didn’t believe he deserved love, or happiness, or gentle touches- but as the man behind him slowly turned his head around and pressed their lips together, he decided to let himself indulge. Just once.


End file.
